Generally, a light rail vehicle system is classified into a steel-wheeled automated guideway transit (AGT) system, a rubber-wheeled AGT system, a linear induction motor (LIM) system, a monorail system, a streetcar light rail transit system, a maglev system, and the like.
Among the light rail vehicle systems, the conventional rubber-wheeled AGT system, is designed to use rubber tires similar to vehicle wheels 50 shown in FIG. 5 and drive along a fixed railways similar to railways 52 of a railway road bed 51. The driving of the vehicle W is guided by a guideway 54 installed on a vertical wall of the road bed 51 and guide rollers 55 installed on the vehicle W. The rubber-wheeled AGT system is constructed for a sub-circulation in a city or connection between a center of a city and a sub-centre of the city.
Since most of the light rail vehicle systems are generally constructed under the ground or above the ground, the driveway is complicated as the line of the driveway varies to be curved and inclined. The line of the driveway is basically designed to be straight and planar. However, when considering characteristics of the light rail vehicle system, there is a limitation that the driveway has no choice but to have curves and gradients.
In the related art rubber-wheeled AGT system structured as described above, the tires that are the rubber wheels 50 run along the railways 52. Therefore, the railways 52 of the light rail vehicle system have to be constructed to have a proper gradient in accordance with gradient of the driveway of the light rail vehicle so that the light rail vehicle can stably run.
For the rubber-wheeled AGT system, construction for constructing a guideway 54 at both outer sides of the railways 52 is performed.
That is, as shown in FIG. 6, steel bars 56 are arranged at places where the railways 52 will be constructed and a drain pipe and a system pipe are installed. Molds are installed around the arranged steel bars 56 to pour the concrete.
In order to arrange the steel bars 56, lateral steel bars are processed in advance in the factory in response to a gradient of the driveway in accordance with a design drawing. These lateral steel bars are carried to the site and combined with longitudinal steel bars in a rectangular shape. In order to arrange the steel bars 56 in response to the gradient of the driveway, a worker must precisely arrange the steel bars 56 in response to the longitudinal and lateral gradients of the driveway.
That is, in the straight driveway, heights of the steel bars are same as each other. However, as shown in FIG. 7, in the curved driveway, the steel bars 56 are inclined at a predetermined gradient so that the light rail vehicle can effectively turn. Therefore, in order to safely drive the light rail vehicle, it is very important to precisely arrange the steel bars 56′.
After installing the molds, adhesive such as epoxy resin is applied to the steel bars 56 and 56′ and the concrete is poured into the molds, after which a top surface of the poured concrete is planarized.
Particularly, a machine is generally used to pour and planarize the concrete. However, since it is difficult to meet the gradient in the curved section of the driveway, the work manually meet the gradient.
After the concrete is flattened, flatness (error range is less than 1.2 mm/3 m) are measured.
After the concrete is poured and compacted, the concrete is cured for a predetermined time, after which the molds are removed. Subsequently, line grooves are formed using a concrete cutter and the like, after which a leveling layer for the waterproof and height adjustment of the road bed.
After forming the leveling layer, guideways 54 are installed on the vertical walls of the road bed in accordance with the design drawing. The guideways 54 are installed by measuring heights from the road bed 51 and thus the lateral and longitudinal gradients of the driveway can be very accurately set.
After the guideways 54 are installed, a test vehicle runs based on the road bed 51 to measure the lateral and longitudinal gradients of the railways 52. When a test result shows that there is an error in the longitudinal and lateral gradients of the railways 52. The railways 52 are ground or a concrete layer is thinly added to the railways 52 to fix the gradients.